Anything For Love
by Giacinta
Summary: Dean pulled Sam back from the brink of death with the help of Ezekiel. But did he do the right thing? One shot. Season Nine.


Anything For Love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

What had he done? Had he gone too far this time? Done something so unforgivable, so final, that the consequences would blow up in his face and split him from his brother for ever?

X

Dean recognised the enormity of his actions, but that undefinable part of him, that impulse which spurred him do the most unthinkable things; break any and all laws of man and nature to keep his brother by his side, had come inexorably to the surface and Dean Winchester had made a deal once more to keep Sam alive.

He had no blinkers over his eyes now; he was stripped down to his bare essence and that essence cried out for only one thing, Sam!

Dean hadn't been playing around when he had once told Sam they were each other's weak spot and that he was afraid of the lengths they would go to keep each other safe.

Well he had been damn right to be afraid because now he had allowed an unknown being to enter his little brother's mind and body without Sam's permission, allowed his brother to be violated by the angel who called himself Ezekiel.

During the short time he had been connected to Sam's mind via Ezekiel, he had felt his little brother's desire to go with Death, to accept his destiny this time round, and end his mortal journey, but Dean had said the words "There ain't no me if there ain't no you," possibly the only ones that would have pulled Sam back from the brink, and they had, but at what price? Dean had no idea.

He faintly recalled Death looking on almost approvingly at them, something that had surprised him as the Grim Reaper had repeatedly warned him about subverting the natural order, but Dean's attention had been occupied with convincing Sam to come with him. He'd think about the meaning of **_that_** later

X

Ezekiel had said Dean had done it for love, but Dean wondered.

Had it been love or selfishness on his part, he no longer knew; he could no longer separate his emotions or feelings where Sam was concerned; they all whirled around and around like some bubbling brew in a witch's cauldron!

Lisa' s words had often come to mind; she had been perhaps the only one who had begun to grasp the intensity of the brothers' bond when she had told him clearly "You two have the most unhealthy, tangled-up, crazy thing I've ever seen." There was no denying that he thought wryly!

He wondered how she was; how Ben was. He hoped they were happy. She had taken him in; taken in a broken man; she had been patient and understanding with him and he would be eternally grateful to her for what she had done.

X

X

"Dean," the solemn voice that was Sam's, but wasn't, pulled him from his reverie and he turned his gaze towards his brother sitting at the table." You are troubled."

"What makes you think that, " he answered sarcastically.

It was none of the angel's damn business. Why the hell was he asking such a question anyway?

X

"Sam felt your unease and in consequence I did too. He is attuned to your every thought and action. He felt your pain and wished to comfort you," the angel explained.

Dean didn't know whether to be horrified or happy! "You mean Sammy knows what I'm thinking? He's telepathic or some shit like that?"

"No, he is only," the angel tilted his head to the side considering the word to use. " . ..'aware'..of your emotions and wishes to soothe and console you."

Dean snorted. When they had been dealing with a vamped-up Gordon, Sam had once called him out, declaring fervently, "I know you, Dean. I've been following you around since I could walk. So yes I know you! Better than anyone else in the entire world."

His little brother hadn't been kidding!

x

"Um, listen, Ezekiel," Dean said. "No disrespect, dude, but if there's no need for you to pop up, could you just sit in there quietly and not jump out at me without warning. It's not easy for me to see you using Sam as a puppet. How's the healing going anyway? How long before I can have my brother back a hundred percent?"

"He has been badly damaged as you know, Dean. It will take time and patience for us both to become strong again. Do not worry. I do not wish to hurt Sam. When the time comes I will leave his body without him ever knowing I was here and restore him to you."

Dean nodded, but the hunting instinct that had been honed to perfection over the years told him that perhaps this time he had bitten off more than he could chew. He had only the word of the angel that he would eventually exit Sam's body and a cold chill came over him at the thought that it might not be so easy.

X

The enD


End file.
